Harry's Passion
by jason828
Summary: it's a short and sweet story so enjoy! :-) SLASH!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Harry was in his room at the Dursley's house, really it was more like a jailcell. He wasn't allowed to do anything magivial in the house so i twas no fun. Hedwig had been gone for a couple of days so Harry had not a soul to talk to. No more than 10 minutes later Hedwig landed in the windowsile with a letter tied around his leg. Harry was so exicted as he opened the letter, it was from Ron.

Harry,

Hey it's Ron, my mum wanted me to invite you out to the house for the last week or so of the summer, Mum, Dad, Fred, George, and Ginny are all going to see my Aunt Meg in London. I never really liked that old hag. But my mum said if you come out you can stay with me and i wouldn't have to go! So do you? Send a note back with Hedwig ASAP!

Ron

Harry was exicted about leaving the Dursley's house but had no clue how he would get to the Weasley's house. Harry wrote Ron back.

Ron,

Love to come stay with you but how will I get there, write back!

Harry

Harry was exicted about leaving early that same day Harry recieved Ron's responce back.

Harry,

I will come though the burrow, please remove the boards this time, so i can get in! See you tomorrow at one!

Ron

Harry started to pack seeing it was already 10 o'clock, he put his spellbooks, quills and everything he had hidden under the floorboards in his room. He could barely sleep that night with exictement of tomorrow. The Dursley's awoke early the next day to take Dudley to the zoo, Harry pretended to be sick to get out of the trip.

Harry finished his final packing and dragged his trunk down the stairs. Right at one o'clock he heard a bang and out came Roan. "Harry glad to see you!" "glad to see you as well Ron!" As soon as he arrived he was ready to leave. Ron said "Ready Harry?" "yep" Harry said. "You first" said Ron. So Harry step in the fireplace got floo powder, threw it down and said "Weasley House" before he knew it he flew out of the Weasley's fireplace. Ron was right after. Harry heard Mrs Weasley upstairs yelling "Now hurry up George you to Ginny, hurry along dear." Harry stood up wiped the ash off his cloak. Mrs. Weasley was packing some homemade goodies for Aunt Meg. "Well hello Harry, sorry we can't stay long, but we will see you in a few days! Fred, George, Ginny WE'RE LATE!!" she screamed. Harry quietly chuckled. Before you blink all of the Weasley's were in a line in front of the fireplace."Ron you know the ruled, be good, I Love You" said Mrs. Weasley. One by one the Weasley's took their floo powder shouted "LONDON" and threw it into the fireplace.

Less than a minute later the whole family was gone. Harry and Ron were finally alone, "Come with me Harry" Ron helped Harry carry his trunk to his room. Ron had his own room with a good size bed in the middle of the room. It was kind of messy with cand and spellbooks all around. Haryy asked "Well Ron where will I be sleeping?" Ron gave Harry a innocent look with a smirk Ron said"with me of course, where else would you sleep?" Harry felt love in his heart.

Through the next week Ron and Harry slept together growin ever so close everyday. Everynight before bed they would get in their 'jammys and sit on the bed for hours and just talk. Staring in each others eyes for hours, that is all they always wanted. One night about 2 and 1/2 days before the family returned, Harry and Ron were on the bed as usual chatting. Harry couldn't handle it anymore, he asked "ummm Ron have you ever felt, umm i don't know feelings for me that are like romantic feelings?" "Because lately Ron, I have liked you more than a friend, do you know what i mean?" "Well Harry, I wanted to say the same thing! but i was afraid to tell you."Ron said. "Harry can i , ummm give you a hug?" "Well of course" Ron and Harry both stodd up, grasping each other as they hugged. Neither wanted to let go.... They broke away from the hug, still holding each other's hands. They looked at each other with a warm stare." ummm Harry?" "Shhh" said Harry, as he placed his finger over Ron's Lips. Harrry reached his hand on the back of Ron's head, ran his fingers though his shaggy red hair, pulled Ron toward him and kissed him. Harry felt complete. Only one problem Harry had another crush, that he had never told anyone, but what shall he do? Follow his heart with Ron, or go after his secret crush???


	2. A secret Love

Chapter 2

The next morning was slightly odd with Harry and Ron. Right when Harry and Ron awoke they stood, hugged each other and gave a good morning kiss. "Good morning Harry" Ron said. "Good morning to you as well Ron" Both Harry and Ron had huge grins on their faces. Harry couldn't stop thinking about that special crush, whatever shall he do? Kept it a secret and stay with Ron or reveal the trugh and persue his crush when he got back to Hogwarts?

Harry and Ron went downstairs to eat a bit of breakfast. An agward silence was at the table as they both at ate their food. "When is the rest of the Weasley's going to return?" Harry asked, "I reckon sometime today,I'm enjoying being here alone with you though." Ron said. "Me too roan, I would love to spend alot more time alone with you!" It was almost ten o'clock in about four days they would be back at Hogwarts as Gryffindor's, they figured they should go upstairs to Ron's room and make the most of the moment. Seeing this wouled be the last moment for a while they would be alone.

Ron stood up and reached out his hand "Come on Harry." Harry grabbed Ron's hand as he pulled him up from his sead. Harry and Ron held hands as they walked up the stairs to Ron's room. They entered his room, Ron turns and throws Harry on the bed. Ron then jumps on top of him kissing him passonality, kissing his lips and neck with such love and lust. Harry was taken back by Ron's passion and power. Harry gave himself to Ron, before you knew it both of their shirts were off, still Ron was kissing every inch of Harry's lips, neck and chest. BANG! They stopped. BANG!! "What was that Ron?" "I don't know!" Several other loud bangs occured Harry and Ron scrambled to find all their clothes and Harry's glasses.

The ran downstairs with wands in hand just in case. About halfway down the stairs they stopped and listened. "Are you hungry Ginny dear? Fred? Georger? would you like something to eat?" Mrs. Weasley said. They were back early!! Ron and Harry ran down the rest of the stairs "What are you doing back early?" Ron stated his face was blood red, both Ron and Harry's hair was a mess. "You two just roll out of bed? did you now? lazy soles.." Fred said. By this time it was eleven o'clock "ummm yes we just awoke" Harry said. "Sleeping in is not healthy when you will be getting up so early in a few days at Hogwart's!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Yes mum" said Ron. Harry and Ron sat at the table with the rest of the family eating again just to pretend they just go up. "Hermione will be here any minute, then we must go to Diagon Alley for the rest of you Hogwart's supplies!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. No more than five minutes later there was a knock on the door, it was Hermione.

"Well hello Hermione" said Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ron looked at each other, smirked and was waiting for her to come into the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat?" "No thanks Mrs. Weasley, well hello Ron, OH hello Harry!!" Hermione said. "Hi" said Ron and Harry at the same time. Hermion sat between Harrry and Ron, both of them were silent. "are you guys ok?" Hermione asked. "FINE" Ron stated in a loud tone! Both of them still red in the face. "Ron can i borrow a roll of parachment to write a letter." Harry asked. "Who do you have to write too Harry???" "ummm Dumbledore, yes Proffesor Dumbledore i have a couple of questions for him before i begin." Harry said. "It's in my room Harry" Ron didn't seem happy with the whole deal, he had a feeling it was to someone else.

Harry ran up to Ron's room, found the parachment and started to write. About ten minutes later he heard Ron and Hermione heading up the stairs, Harry quickly folded his letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg and told her to hurry and fly away."Finish your letter Harry" Hermione asked. "Yes just sent it out with Hedwig" "Right" said Ron.Harry look nervous for the rest of the day. Harry, Hermione and the rest of the family went to Diagon Alley. Harry , Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in the spell bookstore when across in the distance they say Draco Malfoy. "We see him everywhere" stated Ginny. "MUGGLE!" Malfoy yelled across the store. "Leave Hermione alone!" yelled Ron. Malfoy approached the group with a evil grin. "You don't have alot of room to talk Weasley, still wearing hand-me-downs i see!" "Shut up" screamed Ron. Malfor walked up to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Got you letter, can't wait to see you at school!" To make it seem like nothing was going on Harry yelled "Back off you rich prick!" Harry turned as Malfoy walked around and gave him a wink. "See you all at school!" Malfoy yelled as he exited the bookstore.....


End file.
